Louis "Steel" de Luca
Louis "Steel" de Luca is a soldier in the Bishops crime family whose loyalties remains questionable and one of the last people who can call themselves Italian gangsters. Hanging out in New Reno, the man has a dark reputation for getting the job done. Background Born 14.04.2239 to Italian-American ranchers outside New Reno, Louis spent most of his early life tending to the ranch with his family. He seemed like a good kid at first, but the kid didn't feel like he was rewarded appropiately for his hard work. Eventually, at the age of 19, his parents died an untimely death and Louis took over the ranch. During the same time, one of the local mafia families, the Salvatore family tried to crave an income without even offering protection. Incidentaly, a gang war happened at the same time and Louis joined the Bishops in the fight. Due to this event, he became an associate of the Bishop family. Welcome To The Family Bishop, seeing oppertunity, sold the farm and forcefully ensured that the person he sold it to payed for protection from the Bishops. He took on a great series of jobs, violent and deadly, for the Bishop family before eventually he was promoted to a soldier. Thus, he officially became a part of the Bishop family. Officialy a part of the family, Louis "Steel" gained fame and power in New Reno. He started taking more dangerous jobs, and for a time it seemed that no matter how hard the job was, Steel would get it done. That was until the Heist of 59. Louis tried to get the biggest catch ever in Shady Sands, but he barely lasted a minute when the alarms went off and the police tried to catch him and his fellow gangsters. Eventually, Luca had to give up and he would spend 35 years in jail. Or he would have spent 35 if it wasn't for the fact that he managed to escape 5 years in. He woved that one day he would manage to rob the National Bank of the NCR. WORK IN PROGRESS Heist of the Century (RP) This RP will be made in the future. Personality Karma: Very Evil Steel's loyality is either to Bishop or the money. It's hard to tell. He's a ruthless, lustful, prideful, greedy man whose desire for fame and power consumes him. Steel's father, Johnny de Luca, wanted a perfect heir. Unfortunately for Steel, he didn't fit the definition of "perfect heir." As such, he often ended up being beaten by his father. Thus, he has childhood miseries he doesn't like to bring up. Rumors say that he in fact killed his own parents, but this remains unknown. Despite his obvious exterior, there's a rather unknown interior that only a few ever gets to see and even fewer gets to touch. Steel can be a charming, kind, caring person if the situation is right. He is shown to especially have a soft spot for children. The most notable thing about Steel is that he's also a genius bank robber and doesn't seem to care what he has to do and who he has to kill in order to get the job done. Bank robbery has pretty much become his hobby. While initially not that good at stealth in any situation, if he plans a robbery, he often gets in and out before anyone notices. Themes Category:Characters Category:SigvartTheDemon